


Red

by Thekataomoisyndrome



Series: Cupids [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:23:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7012375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thekataomoisyndrome/pseuds/Thekataomoisyndrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And I'd choose you in a hundred lifetimes<br/>In a hundred worlds<br/>In any version of reality<br/>I'd find you and I'd choose you<br/>-- The Chaos of Stars (Kiersten White)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

              A long, long time ago, when Heaven is still a place where pollution is a thing of the imagination and common human trends are frowned upon, there lived Yue Lao. Yue Lao still lives don’t get me wrong, but heavenly beings also need to keep up with modern times so now he prefers to be called Yi Xing or Lay if he wanted to sound cooler.

 

                At present, Yi Xing is pondering on a big task, the biggest task of the century (ignore the frowning – when was he not? – face of Fate, currently known as Wu Yi Fan or Kris if he wants to be cool too). People of this decade no longer believe in his ability to match make. The red strings now of no use since people decided to take things in their own hands and preferred to seek their own future than to pray for his guidance. And that’s just so wrong in all accounts, and truth be told it makes him jobless (and useless Kris side comments, Yi Xing would love it if the reader ignore said remark because everyone knows Yi Fan is more useless).

 

                So Yi Xing plans to go down and walk among mortals to look for people who’d wish for his service. It’s a bit lowly for a person of his rank but the current computer program where he obtains peoples wishes is presently being upgraded by his assistants who he thinks have probably messed up the wishing software because all he gets nowadays are wishes for marriage to certain KPop Idols and since the wishes are more frequent in that particular area, Yi Xing decides to start his project there in the hopes of hearing a pure wish and a use of his match making skills. The ball of strings in his hand twitches, a clear sign of life or maybe just excitement of finally having something to do after being on a hundred year hiatus.

 

                He dons the human clothes his assistants have prepared for him. He wants to blend in and the flowing robes would be a dead giveaway (or a sure shot at an asylum – Yi Xing request for Yi Fan to stop inserting his smart ass comments on the narration coz for one, he isn’t smart and is just an ass and they aren’t funny – when was he ever?) of his identity as a high-ranking being of Heaven.

 

               "Never wanted to piss on someone's face more than I want to piss on yours.” Yi Fan reads out loud, eyebrows raised in question.

 

                He curses (yet again) Yi Fan’s ability to read in English (one of the many human languages Fate knows) and mock him for it. He’s never relying on his assistants for human fashion

 


	2. An Invisible Thread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does your life move forward,   
> when all you want to do is hold still.
> 
> \-- Hold Still (Ninan LaCour)

 

              _There are two types of waiting. There's the waiting you do for something you know is coming sooner or later -  like waiting for the 6:28 train, or the school bus, or the party where a certain handsome boy might be. And then there's the waiting for something you don't even know what is exactly, but you're hoping for it. You're imagining it and living your life for it. That's the kind of waiting that makes a fist in your heart.  
             _

            “And I’m not going to make these idiots wait anymore…” Yi Xing murmurs into his coffee as he closes the depressing book of quotes he has been reading for half an hour now. He makes a face at how bitter it was (his coffee not the quote book), looking at his cup, he questions why humans subject themselves into this type of torture. He looks around the cozy store more popularly known to humans as a café. The barista, a fun-sized male with pretty, pretty eyes, a set of teeth even Peter Pan would envy and pale white skin, serves his nth customer of the day. Yi Xing looks at the barista’s cute hands with little fingers and that pinky that he can’t wait to tie the red strings to. If only he’d be able to do it without ordering another lethal brew. His first attempt was a failure due to the fact that another barista served his drink. He didn't know that there was such a thing as lunch breaks and fun-sized barista was about to take his when he made his order. When has being Yue Lao become this complicated? Curse modern century people for not believing in them anymore, thus tying the red string for someone who doesn't outright wishes it takes forever (exaggeration on the forever since humans has a limited life span) to tie a string to a certain person. The task gets harder when said person thinks he doesn't have a need for a lifetime partner. Not that Yi Xing is predicting that this relationship his currently brewing would go smoothly and last their entire lifetime. There are certain things even he can't predict.

  
                A few minutes of prepping himself on paying for something even he wouldn't want his assistants to have a taste of, the small bell placed on the door of the coffee shop sounds, a quiet little melody of warning. Yi Xing looks at the customer who walks in. Slightly taller than him (he suspects insoles – a contraption humans use to fake their own height), face red from the cold, eyes swimming with glee (or murder whichever way you want to put it) and a creepy smile on his face. Yi Xing’s smile rivals that of the recent customer (maybe less creepy), the person who he needs to tie the other end of the string to just brought itself to him.

  
                Yi Xing stands up, approaches the unsuspecting victim. He can feel the string vibrate in his hand. Yep, he’s right about the other end. And this person is willing… too eager maybe but that actually compensates the lack of interest of the other party. But that would eventually change, he just has to persuade Yi Fan to stop being overly dramatic.

**~o~**

                Kim Min Seok is the new barista. He’s only been working at Two Moons for barely two weeks and he loves his job so far, well except for one teeny tiny snag on his usually well organized itinerary. And the bane of his existence is in line right now to make his daily routine of either embarrassing him or making his life a living hell.

  
                “Hello Min Seok-ah!" said bane of existence greeted Kim Min Seok with an air of familiarity and his usual wide grin and sparkling (bordering to weird) eyesmile.

  
                “What can I serve you today?” He asks in the usual voice he uses for all of their customers. The grin on this particular customer’s face got wider if that’s even humanly possible. _Please don’t say me on a platter, please don’t say me on a platter_ , he repeats in his head like a mantra while retaining his ‘for customer’s only’ smile.

  
                “Hmmm…” the weird boy looks thoughtfully at the menu board and Min Seok took this opportunity to examine the boy’s face. He actually looks kind of decent, okay more than decent when he doesn’t have that creepy crazed look on. His eyelashes are long too for a male. His eyes have a few creases on the side, he should suggest an wrinkle removing cream for this customer, it’s weird to see wrinkles on such a young face. Min Seok was about to make a mental comment on the boys pouting lips when said boy cleared his throat. Has he been caught staring?

  
                “Yes? Have you decided on what to order? I’m not on the menu…” Min Seok states. His eyes widen when what he said finally sinks in. The boy in front of him looks dazed. Min Seok hopes, for the first time that said boy was busy looking at his face to even register what he said.

  
                “You have really really pretty eyes…” Min Seok thanks the heavens for the distraction and for the boy's short attention span.

  
                Min Seok swallows the lump in his throat, decided to be professional even if it’s too late. He was about to ask the boy what his order is again when he noticed a guy, another customer in line leaning so closely to the boy. He has seen this guy earlier ordering plain coffee, is he a friend of the boy?

  
                “Perhaps your friend would want to order for you?” Min Seok inquires.

  
                “Friend?” the boy looked puzzled. Okay, maybe the guy wasn’t a friend of his, but the closeness…

  
                “I’m not with him… Ermmm, bad eyesight… Thanks for letting me lean on you... I’ve decided that I’ve had enough for today. I might come back tomorrow…” the guy took the boy’s hand to shake and hurriedly exits the café. Min Seok’s eyes followed the guy’s retreating back. This day is turning out odd.

  
                “I think I’ll have the caramel macchiato today, to go…” the creepy smile is back on the boy’s face. “Lu Han…”

  
                “Huh?”

  
                “It’s Lu Han, for when you put a name on my take out cup…”

  
                “I already know your name, you’ve been here a couple of times…” Min Seok is confused. This particular customer has ordered exactly the same thing on the same hour during the past two weeks (and exactly the same duration that Min Seok has started working at the cafe).

  
                “Oh… But you haven’t actually called me by name so I thought…” a pout is forming on the boys lips and it’s making him look even younger.

  
                “Kindly wait on the side, Lu Han-ssi, while I make your order…” The sparkle on the boy’s eyes and the grin on his face is back. Min Seok doesn’t know what he did to make the boy smile like that but it’s better than the boy pouting. He kinda need the job and he doesn’t want to get a complaint just because a customer thought he wasn’t paying attention.

  
                Outside the café, Yi Xing makes a happy body wave. His mission is partially accomplished. Now he only needs to stir Yi Fan away from Tao’s (one of his assistants) bad influence. His addiction to human TV Dramas is making Yi Fan more dramatic (?) than usual and it’s not good for his client.


	3. Connects Those

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Better three hours too soon than a minute too late.  
> \-- William Shakespeare 

 

 

 

                Tao has lost his way again. It’s hard to navigate in unfamiliar streets. And unlike Heaven, the road signs here are unreadable, well maybe to him. He doesn’t usually pay attention to human language lessons since everything gets translated anyway. He wants to say that he regrets not learning things while he can but he’s more annoyed at the other assistant for giving him this certain task when he knows perfectly well that the latter is better at navigation and foreign language.  
  
  
                It’s their second day here and he’s assigned to get food they won’t even eat all. He knows it’s for appearances but wouldn’t that be a waste? But maybe having human bodies would affect their digestive system too. It would be hard, more likely impossible to find manna here.  
  
  
                He’s been  walking for over twenty minutes now and he thinks he’s been circling this block three times already and the food is getting cold and there’s this new drama that he’s been monitoring, he doesn’t know if Yi Xing-nim remembered to record it. He probably didn’t since he practically forgets everything. Tao just hopes he’s not spacing out instead of learning to use the new software that they have built to use while they’re here. That one’s pretty easy to use though compared to the one they have in Heaven after all it filters wishes and can only detect sincere ones. So they won’t have to go through all those silly request of people (mostly pre-teens) asking superficial people to marry them.  
  
  
                This block again?! Tao’s already getting frustrated. He needs to ask someone for directions. His drama is waiting for him. He spots a tall blonde boy with a weird part, smiling by himself saying “Yehet.” He looks unhinged but Tao doesn’t really have a choice. So he approaches the boy cautiously, ready to run (or use his martial arts skills) if necessary.  
  
      
                He stands there in front of the blonde boy not knowing what to say. He forgot one specific detail, aside from not being able to properly read human writing, he hasn’t actually mastered human language. He now wishes he was a guardian instead of an assistant. They’re given the ability to speak in tongues. That would have been useful in this situation. If he was a guardian he probably wouldn’t get lost in the first place.  
  
  
                The boy is looking at him, face void of expression.  _What now?_  He asks himself.  
  
  
                “Are you lost?”  
  
  
                He’s momentarily frozen in his spot. He could understand what the boy was saying. A bit muffled but he thinks he knows how to respond and the boy would be able to comprehend what he’ll say. A smack on the side of his head brought him back to the present. A face with a Cheshire like grin appeared in front of him.  
  
  
                “Nope, he’s not lost… He’s just stupid. And maybe he finds you attractive…”   
  
  
                “What?! Chen!” Tao exclaimed. On the other hand the blonde boy smiles shyly. Tao finds the smile adorable but he doesn’t think the boy is that attractive. He’s seen far more attractive people.  
  
  
                “We’re going now, he hopes to see you around…” Tao was dragged away before he can even make a decent protest.  
  
  
                “What was that about?! And where have you been?” Tao whines to his companion.  
  
  
                “Around. The city of Seoul is meant to be explored little grasshopper…” Chen grinned.  
  
  
                “Stop acting mysterious…”  
  
  
                “Stop being a brat and let’s get you and our food to safety…”            

 

**~o~**

 

               Yi Xing doesn’t get it. He does a bit, but why is it so hard to use this… thing? He can’t get past the log in requirement. And he’s using the same log in and password he has used centuries upon centuries ago. Where is the ‘forget password?’ link when you need it?  
  
  
                How can he start working on finding something to do while on Earth without seeing if there’s anyone who has actually bothered to wish for a love life. And yeah he also wants to see how the new system works.  
  
  
                The  door to their apartment (it’s someone else’s apartment but they heard that the owner is a close friend of Yi Fan’s so they decided to crash while said ethereal owner is on vacation) opened with quite a ruckus. His assistants are either fighting over how they would eat human food or plotting a way to persuade him back up and abandon this mission.  
  
  
                “The food’s here~ and guess what, Tao might have found a potential human mate… You should start looking through those resumes…”  
  
  
                Yi Xing looks at one of his assistants with dead eyes. How can Tao decide on this without consulting him first? He would’ve known if they were matched or not. Well, he can tell him that later once the device is up and running.  
  
  
                “Chen’s making up stories. I just got lost and I can’t help it that I’m irresistible to humans…”  
  
  
                Chen snorts, like anyone would be attracted to Tao’s atrocious eye bags. Tao is nothing compared to his Adonis-like beauty. He looks at the computer that he has been using since they got here. Human technology is a bit slow compared to what they have in Heaven but they just have to make do. The error message on the screen indicates that their boss hasn’t actually made progress.  
  
  
                “Have you forgotten your password again?”  
  
  
                “Of course not, did you change it?” Yi Xing looks at the screen again and typed his password. The same error message popped up. He now only has one try left before the software deletes itself.  
  
  
                “You’ve consumed all 149 tries?”  
  
  
                “You did change the password!” Yi Xing accused.  
  
  
                “Didn’t sajangnim change the password yesterday to ‘ _Fateisanass_ ’ after you argued with Kris-nim?” Tao peered at the computer and typed said password. The welcome music sounded and the current banner of the newly invented program appeared on the screen.  
  
  
                So maybe Yi Xing did forget about the password, its old age he thinks. C’mon he has lived for over a thousand years already, give him some slack.  
  
                The program pinged indicating that someone has stumbled into their lame matchmaking website. Mind you, this is not an ordinary website, only those with sincere (most of the time, desperate) intentions would be able to see it and a special keyword needs to be used to be able to stumble upon the link.  
  
                Yi Xing activated the chat box and invited their first victim, ermmm client in.

                                                                                            

**UNDER THE MOON CHATROOM**

**HANDSOME MANLY CHINA MAN** : Hello?  
  
**YUE LAO WANNABE** : Yes?  
  
**HMCM** : Oh… I was ermmm… just looking to see if this was a legit site. Is there a payment for services? Do I need to give up a body part?  
  
**YLW** : …  
  
**HMCM** : Ermmm… I haven’t actually explored the site… I just typed in--  
  
**YLW** : You stumbling upon this site is not coincidence… It’s inevitable…  
  
**HMCM** : Oooookay… So… Do I get to rant now?   
  
**YLW** : …  
  
**HMCM** : I’ll take that as a yes… You see…

 

  
               And so the hunt for the cute and fluffy (insert all words pertaining to adorable here)baozi looking café worker began.


	4. Destined To Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He smiled the most exquisite smile,   
> veiled by memory,   
> tinged by dreams.  
> \-- To The Lighthouse (Virginia Woolf)

 

 

 

                Lu Han moved to Seoul from Beijing a month ago. He took Korean as an elective not because he’s particularly fond of the language but because it’s the more appealing option. He has been learning Korean for over two years now and he thinks he’s proficient, but he lacks practice. So with the encouragement of his Korean professor, he decided to venture to unknown territory to make use of what he has learned.

 

                He was hesitant at first, being shy around people and having to be away from the familiar scares him. He has lost count of how many times he has thought of backing out. But an offer for advance studies from a prestigious school cemented his decision. He realizes that the need to learn more is stronger than wanting to stay in his comfort zone.

               

                The flight to Seoul was uneventful, though he admits that he was a bit scared (okay, maybe scared shitless) of flying alone. It was a short flight, barely two hours but Lu Han still closes his eyes tight not wanting to think of how high above ground he was or how far the drop is to the earth below if something bad was to happen.

 

                Settling down wasn’t as nerve-wracking as the flight. He was able to easily find the apartment that was recommended to him. It was a two bedroom flat, not that big but the living room and the kitchen area is fairly spacious for two people to navigate around. He only brought a few things with him, mostly clothes and some books. He’d just buy all the other essentials later.

 

                Lu Han found out that his roommate is also a student of the same university he’s attending. Do Kyung Soo is a bit quiet but Lu Han prefers quiet than awkward random conversations. And his flatmate makes the best kimchi spaghetti not that, he has tried someone else’s kimchi spaghetti. But anyone who’s able to cook decently for him is jjang since he can only make ramyeon.

               

                Speaking of food, he remembers that he needs to buy a few of his own rather than leeching off his roommate. He was on his way to the nearest corner store to buy essentials when he spied a somewhat familiar head of chestnut colored hair. He doesn’t know what made him follow the guy but it feels like his feet has a mind of its own. It’s odd to think that he might know this particular person when he’s just been staying in Seoul for a couple of weeks. Stupid as it is, he still followed his instincts.

 

                The boy went inside a second-hand bookshop and Lu Han feels like he’s been here before. Almost like déjà vu. He shakes his head and decided to take a peek at how the boy looks like. For some reason, he’s hesitant to go inside the shop. There’s no particular reason for it, he just felt like he shouldn’t come in.

 

                The boy is talking to the shop clerk. All he sees are small teeth and pink gums and slits for eyes. He smiles, he can’t help it. The boy takes a package and bows to the clerk. Lu Han runs toward the convenient store scared to be spotted by the boy. But the urge of wanting to see the boy again is stronger so he immediately went back to the front of the second-hand shop but the boy was no longer there.

               

                A few days later Lu Han finds himself face to face with the same boy with the small teeth, pink gums and pretty eye smile.

 

**~O~**

 

                “What is wrong with that request Yi Fan? I’m not asking you to do something illegal. It’s not like you’d have a hard time devising a chance meeting. And you’re the one who said that they’d eventually meet coz that’s how everything is supposed to be… I’m just asking you to make it sooner…” Yi Xing glares at the man on the screen. They bicker most of the time because Yi Xing is hasty and, as everyone would probably have known by now, Yi Fan is an ass.

 

                “There’s a schedule for that. Everything happens in its own Time…” a long sigh can be heard on the speaker.

 

                “Then tell Time to hurry…”  Yi Xing whined. It’s really hard trying to persuade Yi Fan to stop being so overdramatic. Not everything has to be based on schedule (or the recent drama that Tao has influenced him to watch).  “Has Tao shown you that Korean drama he’s been talking about?”

 

                “What? The one where the man died while playing the piano for the blind girl? That already happened. I can’t repeat scenarios, it’s boring…”

 

                “No… That… The one where the guy’s a barista… I want that to happen for these two… And wait… What do you mean you can’t repeat scenarios? You mean—”

 

                “I mean what? I never meant anything… What are you thinking about?” Yi Xing knows Yi Fan very well. He’s stalling. He mentioned something really important. And Yi Xing knows there isn’t a way for him to have Yi Fan spill the information. He needs Chen to do some research for him.

 

                “Fine… I’ll just have Tao hurry it up for me… He works for me now anyway… So since Fate did say everything happens in its own Time. I’ll just have a Time Master do things for me. Thank you for giving me that specific information, Yi Fan. Annyeong~”

 

                Before Yi Fan can even protest Yi Xing ended the video conversation. Tao’s not yet good at time manipulation, but he was born with the ability. His family is born to aid the Fates. It just so happened that Tao is interning for him. Yi Xing smiles his dimpled smile. This is getting good.

 

                Chen is standing near the glass board that they have set up for meetings like this. Being a matchmaker isn’t easy. They need details, specifics and evil scheming. That’s why Yi Xing chose Chen. If there was a mind more fit for scheming, it’s Chen’s. Chen was once a weather guardian, he got bored of just watching the weather changes and decided he wanted action. He hasn’t shown much considering he was just hired and matchmaking request where scarce, well really close to none. Now is his turn to impress.

 

                “12? Are you sure it’s 12? That’s more than a cats’ lifespan…” Tao looks through the data printed out for them by Chen. Is it really possible for two people to be that unfortunate? So this would be their 12th meeting and if nothing still happens, he’s going to make Yi Fan stop watching tragic love stories. This is just too much for two people to bear? Why can’t they be together?

 

“Focus Tao, we’re doing an analysis… You can cry over your unfortunate hero and heroine later…” Chen clicks his tongue. He has more. It’s not easy to get information from Past. He demands a lot of things.

               

                “So, he did use the dying guy and blind girl thing…” Yi Xing scans the pile of paper in front of him. This only confirms that Yi Fan gets, maybe not all but a few of his ideas from dramas. And he always claims he was creative. He should be sued for copyright infringement.

 

                “And a few more drama clichés… He did the college!au, the bestfriends!au… the rich boy x poor girl!au…”

 

                “Ewwww, did he just do age play? Where did he get this idea?” Tao scrunches his nose in disgust as he flings the paper he was holding away. Tao abhors these type of things. Oh, wait does Yi Fan have a shota fetish?

 

                “Hey! Careful with the material… That information’s hard to come by… and besides aren’t you the one who introduced Yi Fan to fanfiction?” Chen collects and straightens the papers that Tao discarded. He doesn’t want to go and get information from Yi Fan’s assistant again. Bai Xian’s a bit creepy at times.

 

                “Who told you that?!” Tao retaliates.

 

                “Everybody up there knows your fascination over idol fiction, Tao…”

 

                “People, focus please… Let’s get back to the planning. So he hasn’t done the barista!au, right? So we could still do that? Chen, you said that you’ve found the baozi?”

 

                “Yep, we finally have a name for the baozi. It’s Kim Min Seok. He’s a university student, studying architecture…”

 

                “I see Yi Fan has a pattern for the boy… Diligent, doesn’t look his age, quiet…” Yi Xing trails off.

 

                “And short… That’s kinda like an essential requirement for him…” Tao looks at the file again. “That’s sad… Maybe we should ask Yi Fan to make him tall for once… In another life perhaps…” he sniffs. Yi Xing sometimes questions the resume that Tao submitted.

 

                “His height is of no concern to us, Tao… I’d pity his love life more if I were you…” Chen takes out another file. This time the name written in front of the file is that of their client, Handsome, Manly China Man. “This one though is more interesting…”

 

 

                Tao raises an eyebrow. Chen is still busy scanning the data. When it seems like Chen is not going to fill them in with any added information. The younger of his assistants let out an exasperated sigh before facing his co-worker. “Are we going to get an explanation for that or is this one top secret?”

 

                Chen shrugs, “He knows…”  And that’s that. Tao’s mouths a ‘what the f?’ at Yi Xing but he decided to not give Tao an answer.

 

                So he knows but he’s still unaware, Yi Xing thinks. It’s an easy task but it’s getting complicated.

 


	5. Regardless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unless someone like you  
> Cares a whole awful lot  
> Nothing is going to get better  
> It’s not  
> \----The Lorax, Dr. Seuss
> 
>  

 

 

 

                It was a Wednesday and Min Seok’s shift starts at 4 in the afternoon. His History of Architectural Theory lecture ended late today. He’d only have 30 minutes to get to work, he just hopes the bus arrives at the stop on time. He doesn’t wish his perfect record to be tarnished but he messages one of his co-workers, just in case. He’d be closing the café today so he needs a bit of rest before he starts with his shift. The bus arrives on time and there were still plenty of seats available. He chose a single seat farther back. Resting his head on the window he decided he wants to take a nap for a bit. But as soon as he closes his eyes, his mind wanders back to the recent thing that’s been bugging him, Lu Han. He hasn’t seen the latter for a week now and he thinks he might’ve done something to offend said customer. If his boss finds out about it (that is if he did do something to offend Lu Han and if Lu Han did decide to file a complaint), he might lose his job.

 

                He arrives at work 5 minutes early, he smiles as he opens the café door. The sound of the wind chime attached to the door makes him happy. He has plans of opening his own café someday, hopefully with someone with the same passion. Maybe after he’s finished with his Architectural Degree he could take classes for a barista certificate.

 

                Do Kyung Soo, a freshman going to the same University as him, greets Min Seok at the counter. The kid has a perpetually shocked face but his heart-shaped smile is endearing. He cooks well and bakes most of the pastries that are sold at the café.

 

                “Your shift ends…” Min Seok looks at the clock on the far wall, “…now, I’ll take over from here, Kyung Soo-ah…” There was an influx of customers and he can’t help but look for Park Chan Yeol, the guy who’s taking over after Kyung Soo’s shift ends. He went directly to the staff room to quickly change into his uniform.

 

                “It’s okay, hyung… I’m filling in for Chan Yeol, his photography class has an MT today…” So that explains the tall boy’s absence. Both Chan Yeol and Kyung Soo have been working at the café way before Min Seok was hired. They’ve known each other since middle school having attended the same after school music classes.

               

                Kim Min Seok exits the employee room and gets ready for his shift. He half wishes that the strange customer (yes, he knows that the customer’s name is Lu Han, it’s just weird using it with familiarity, since they’re not in that kind of relationship) comes today so he could stop worrying about having offended the latter.

 

                An hour into his shift, the line becomes more manageable but he hasn’t seen hide or hair of the strange customer. Maybe Lu Han-ssi is busy, or having an Mt like Chan Yeol. He’ll probably show up tomorrow to order the same drink and he’d sit on the same booth near the window close to Min Seok’s favourite potted plants.

 

                A tap on his shoulder interrupted his trail of thought.  “Is Do Kyung Soo around?” A man with a pale complexion and a kind face looks over the counter before returning his gaze to Min Seok. The man smiles radiantly at Min Seok, it was a disturbing kind of smile. Min Seok can’t figure out if the guy in front of him is about to cry or is suffering from constipation.

 

                “He is—“ Min Seok looks over the kitchen and the side where the coffee machines and the espresso makers where set up, but his co-barista is nowhere in sight. “He was here a minute ago… I could tell him you were looking for him when he gets back...”

               

                “It’s okay… I’ll just wait for him here… At the counter, where he can see me when he gets back to whatever it is he’s doing…” The guy is semi-shouting, leaning over the counter.

 

                “The counter’s off limits to non-customers and to those who aren’t staff members, Kim Joon Myeon-ssi…” Kyung Soo’s voice can be heard from the back room.

               

                “I’ll sit somewhere and wait until your shift ends then…”

 

                Min Seok looks back and forth between the odd customer and his co-worker. He hasn’t encountered a scenario as weird as this so he has no idea how to react. But he thinks that Kyung soo should get out of the staff room before everything gets out of hand. He doesn’t think that this Kim Joon Myeon-person would make a scene although Kyung Soo needs to be a tad more polite.

 

                “I’m not getting out of here so you better leave, Kim Joon Myeon-ssi…”

 

                “Then I’ll go in there if you won’t come out…” The said customer went around the counter and opened the small partition separating the bar and the condiments table. Min Seok blocked him before he could go any further.

 

                “I’m sorry, sir… but this area’s off limits to non-staff…”

               

                “I do have permission to go in…”

 

                “But…”

 

                “Let him be Min Seok-hyung… He owns the café anyway, he can do whatever he wanted…”                      

 

                To say that Min Seok is shocked at this revelation is an understatement. Come to think of it, it’s odd that he hasn’t met the owner of the café since he was hired. Even after the interview it was the manager that welcomed him and introduced him to the staff. If Kyung Soo is telling the truth and this person really is the owner… “I apologize, sajangnim… Ermm, you can—“

 

                “Don’t worry about it… Only a few of the staff knows about me, so I hope you keep this a secret…” the strange person, now know as their sajangnim smiles (or grimace) and pats him on the back before going towards the staff room, where he thinks Kyung Soo is currently breaking everything he can get his hands on. The noise stops as soon as the owner enters the staff room.

 

                The sound of the bell ringing brings Min Seok’s attention back to the counter. Two tall boys playfully pushing each other approached the counter. Min Seok greeted them with his usual ‘for customer only’ smile. One of the tall boys with blonde hair and a weird part , smiles weirdly at him. The other good-looking teen whispers to the taller male both of them snickers at maybe an inside joke, Min Seok can’t tell. “Are you ready to put your order?”

 

                The two boys nodded and ordered the basic lattes. After a few more giggling ensues before the boys decided to take the seats on the far back of the café.

 

                Min Seok remember s something that Chan Yeol said to him a few days ago, how he notices that the weird customers only come when he is around. Not that he believes that particular fact as true. Now that he thinks about it, the odd ones do only appear while he’s on shift. Why is the oddest of the lot not making an appearance? And the most important question is, why does he even care?

 

**~o~**

 

**UNDER THE MOON CHATROOM**

**Yue Lao Wannabe:**

Absence makes the heart grow fonder

**Handsome Manly China Man:**

Absence makes my heart go crazy… and he’s going to attract more rabid admirers if I’m not there to fend them off

**YLW:**

Patience is a virtue, young man… And I don’t think there could be an admirer more rabid than you…

**HMCM:**

But I really really reaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaally want to see him~~~~~~ :((((

**YLW:**

You’ll see him tomorrow, follow the same pattern..

And please don’t forget to read this to him…

 

**_Sending txt file_ **

 

**_Received txt file_ **

 

**HMCM:**

Are you sure this would work?

**YLW:**

Practice it well or he’ll laugh at you

**HMCM:**

But…

 

_Yue Lao Wannabe left the chatroom_

 

**HMCM:**

Hello?

 

_Yue Lao Wannabe is offline. Your chat message wasn’t received._

 


	6. Of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That thou among the wastes of time must go,  
> Since sweets and beauties do themselves forsake  
> And die as fast as they see others grow;  
> And nothing 'gainst Time's scythe can make defence  
> Save breed, to brave him when he takes thee hence.
> 
> \-- William Shakespeare, Sonnet 12

 

 

                The first order of business was to pester Yi Fan (again) today. Yi Xing needs to make sure that Yi Fan would do whatever it is that they’ve planned to do. They’ve both reached a compromise about this particular couple. Yi Xing promised to follow whatever it is that Yi Fan wants to do with this couple as long as they end up together in this lifetime and this time Yi Xing wants it for keeps. No matter what Yi Fan wants to do to the both of them, Yi Xing wants this lifetime to be a happy ever after for the two since he’s going to be there to witness it. Yi Fan can decide to make them wait another hundred lifetimes to be together after this.

 

                He just hopes that Tao’s cheesiness and penchant for sickly-sweet-gag-worthy happy endings doesn’t rub off of Yi Fan. Yi Xing is fine with any type of happily-ever-after (not the proposal on the beach please, that’s not even remotely romantic) just as long as this couple finally gets what they deserve in this lifetime. As much as he wants to do everything in his power to make everything smooth sailing for the couple (because they’re cute and stupid and cute) it’s still up to Fate and circumstances. He sighs at being powerless, it sucks to only be a matchmaker and it sucks more when you’re friends with Fate and it sucks big time since Fate can’t be bribed and told what to do regardless of what sacrifices you promised to do for him.

 

 

                But, oh well, as long as this goes according to plan. Now the only problem is how to tie the other end of the string. The barista never leaves his post and even if he does how would he be able to tie the string without looking suspicious? He made an idiot of himself the first time he tied the other end of the string, he doesn’t want a repeat of it. It was easier before when they used to tie the string on the couple’s ankles but one of them got kicked severely they decided to tie it to the person’s pinky finger, it’s less dangerous and more scientific (that’s what every human is saying, apparently the pinky has a vein that directly connects to the heart). Yi Xing doesn’t know if it’s something someone made up or if it’s really scientifically true, he doesn’t bother learning about anatomy.

 

                He could try shaking hands with the barista, but what for? He’ll think of a way eventually for now there’s a mug of piping hot coffee waiting for him and his assistants. Chen hasn’t been to a café since they started doing research and it’s usually Yi Xing who goes around stalking their victims, ermmm clients.

 

                The smell of coffee is overwhelming, but no longer offensive. He could get used to the smell, it’s a bit comforting to be honest. Like taking a whiff of ambrosia. One of his assistants, Tao is walking around the café sniffing every beans he can lay his eyes on. Can’t he act normal for once?

 

                Chen decided he wanted to try one of the concoctions written on the board. The pastries looks appealing too, maybe he could try a few of those. He pats his jean pockets and was reassured that Fate’s credit card is with him. Maybe they all can indulge in something sweet this time. Tao decided to start acting like a human and is now standing next to Chen looking over the café menu.

 

                “What’s a bubble tea?” The taller of his assistants inquired, tilting his head to the side.

 

                Chen smiles at his co-assistant. “I don’t know, I don’t work here…” Tao glares at him as he proceeds on scrutinizing the menu.

 

                “Bubble Teas are really nice. Those are my favourite! But Minseok-hyung, the resident barista, doesn’t make them…”

              

                Chen and Tao simultaneuosly swivel their heads to the direction of the voice. Realizing who the speaker was, Chen has a smirk on his face as soon as he recognize who it was. He’s sure Tao’s trying really hard to keep his face blank.

 

               

                “My friend here, his name is Tao is very much interested in Bubble Tea… Maybe you could recommend a certain flavour to him since it’s his first time trying the drink…”

 

                “It’s your first time drinking bubble tea? Man, you’re missing a lot…”

 

                Tao glared at his shorter companion, but Chen thinks he doesn’t look like he means it. So since Tao has someone to show him the wonders of bubble tea, he decided to approach the barista on the counter to ask for a suggestion.

               

                Yi Fan or Kris since he’s on Earth now, has been watching Yi Xing as he writes names on an ancient-looking tablet. He can’t believe Yi Xing still brings that around. It’s old fashioned and clearly heavier than the modern tablets that everyone carries around nowadays. He must be writing the names of his next victims. That’s still no use though, Fate still gets to decide when the destined lovers would meet.

 

                “Stop sneering at my tablets…”

 

                “There’s a more modern thing that you could use instead of that, you know…” Kris crosses his long legs and sips his tea. The baristas here are good at making these things, maybe he could have his assistant work here for a while so he can make decent coffee.

 

                “Me and my ancestors before me has used these things for a long time now and besides this is just for documentation. So, have you decided what type of suffering my destined lovers would have in this lifetime? Oh and just a favour, please stop killing the shorter one with incurable diseases. It’s been used a ton of times, you’ve already reached your quota for that…”

               

                “How did you…”

 

                “I have my ways… You’re not the only with friends in Higher Places…”

 

                “It’s Ba Zian, right? I really should fire him… You’re secretary manipulates him easily…”

               

                “That’s because I employ only the best…”

               

                “You employ deceiving, evil people…”

 

                “Stop sour-graping about my ability to hire good staff…

 

                Kris’ attention was momentarily caught by a lone figure hovering over Yi Xing who’s still not done writing on his ancient tablet.

 

                “Why are you writing my Minseokkie’s name on that rock? What do you intend to do with it?” a somewhat familiar (crazed) voice made Yi Xing look up. The guy is early, he told this particular (note: only) client  to not go there until it’s closing time to visit the café.

 

                “There’s a lot of Min Seok’s in Korea, how would you know I’m writing about THAT Min Seok…”

 

                “Well… for one it says Kim Min Seok…” his client puts his pointer finger to his chin, this makes him look endearingly stupid. “0326… That’s his birthday… and you’re here at a café where he works at. I do think you’re planning something that involves my Minseokkie…”

 

               _Of course I am, it involves you too, stupid_. Yi Xing mutters under his breath. But “That doesn’t make sense… Go away…” is what he says out loud.


	7. Of Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haunted by your memory,
> 
> You're in my thoughts and dreams,
> 
> They say you never forget your first,
> 
> There's truth to that it seems
> 
> \--Kirsten Burgess, First

 

 

                Park Chan Yeol is at it again. As much as Min Seok values his friendship with his co-worker, who has known him for only two weeks, he really gets exhausted of his constant interrogation.  It was solely his mistake for spilling out certain details of his debunk lovelife during an ‘employee’s only’ night out. Min Seok wasn’t expecting the younger to remember details when he’s absolutely positive that his co-worker was more plastered than he is, considering his been belting a song from an idol group he have proclaimed he hates. His other co-worker, Do Kyung Soo is just too happy to be able to have the incident recorded. For future use the latter says, the evil look on his face made Min Seok want to take a bath in holy water.

 

                As it turns out, Chan Yeol is familiar with his ex-boyfriend through a friend’s friend and is knowledgeable of said ex-boyfriend’s infamous flirting ways. Min Seok is over it, really. But it doesn’t mean that he’s all too willing to put himself back on the dating scene. He is aware that he is mildly attractive and has his own charms (this is solely based on what his bestfriend has told him after the messy break up, he doesn’t know if it’s just a consolation or if Kim Jong Dae is telling the truth) but the thought of dating makes him uneasy as of the moment.

 

 

                “Why don’t you want to date, hyeong?” Chan Yeol inquires for the nth time that day. Min Seok wants to reprimand him for interrogating him instead of refilling the straws and things at their condiments bar, as the younger was supposed to do.

 

               

                “I’m busy…”

 

               

                “You have time to do movie marathons every Friday, you’re not busy…”

 

 

                Min Seok stops cleaning the counter and fixes Chan Yeol with a ‘how dare you’ look. “You don’t know my entire schedule Chan Yeol-ah, don’t assume things… I’m busy…”

 

 

                “Is it because your first attempt at a relationship was a disaster?”

 

 

                “We’re  not going over this again, Chan Yeol…” Min Seok resumes cleaning the counter, clearly indicating that he doesn’t want the conversation to continue.

 

                “Kai is an ass. And everybody and their moms probably knows that…” Apparently, Chan Yeol doesn’t seem to get it when enough is enough. Min Seok deadpans and resolves to just ignore the younger male. “I mean he’s notorious in my friend’s school for having an ego as large as the solar system. He thinks himself a god just because he’s good looking, not that I think he is, hyeong…”

 

               

 

                “Chan Yeol…” Min Seok says through gritted teeth. He doesn’t need anyone reminding him his ex was an ass. He’s experienced it first hand, thank you very much.

 

               

                “I’m just thinking, hyeong… Do you want to date?”

 

 

 

                “What?!” What is this kid on about? Did he inhale to much coffee?

 

 

                “It’s just, you know… If you want to. There’s a soccer game playing tonight. If you’re interested…”

 

 

                “I’m interested, Chan Yeol… You’re not. You don’t even like the sport…”

 

               

                “I like soccer!!”  Min Seok and Chan Yeol both snapped their heads towards the speaker. Min Seok doesn’t know if he should be glad that the creepy stalker is alive (and apparently not mad  at him) or think he has been propositioned.

 

 

                “And I like..” a frown mars the boy’s face and Min Seok notices the lad reaching into his pant pocket for a piece of rumpled paper. What the piece of paper was for, Min Seok has no idea. But it’s amusing to look at the boy’s panicked face. It’s as if he just forgot to say his lines. Wait, he shouldn’t be thinking that way about a customer, not that he was actually saying his thoughts out loud.

 

 

                “Ummm… Can you read this for me, please?” the lad shows the rumpled paper to the barista who looks ten times confused at the request but not wanting  to get into his customer’s bad graces relents and takes the paper from said customer.

 

 

                “When do you feel the warmest?” Min Seok raises an eyebrow at the question. He was about to ask this weird customer what this was about when a loud ‘ttak’  (did someone just face palmed? Or is that the sound of someone face-desk-ing?) resounds around the café. He was about to turn around to look for the source of the sound when the person in front of him layed a hand on his arm.

 

 

                “When I drink the coffee Min Seok makes, what about you?”

 

                “Huh?” Has he been propositioned twice today? Min Seok asked himself. He tries to discretely remove his arm from the other’s grasp. His heart is beating pretty fast right now. Maybe because the face the customer (yes, he is aware that the person’s name is Lu Han and he should use it to not sound redundant but actually thinking it makes him feel like they’re intimately acquainted and he’s keeping it professional) looks a cross between murder and dare he say, adoration.

 

 

                The customer is anticipating an answer, should he tell the other the truth? He’s been keeping a slight obsession towards this particular idol group these days. He probably should say he feels the warmest when making coffee while dancing to ‘Growl’.  That sounds awkward though and the customer might laugh at him. Nope, he’s not doing it… it’s not a sane answer.

 

 

                Before he could even answer, Chan Yeol, who has been keeping quiet all through out the crazy banter came barelling into him. Trapping him in a suffocating hug.  “Hey! I asked him out first, go look for another barista to make googley eyes on…”

 

 

                The customer’s eyes went wide and Min Seok thinks he’s about to cry. He’s keen on consoling the customer coz the latter might disappear again and that’s one less regular. As of the moment, he can’t afford  to lose another regular, the other regular chose that other café two blocks away all because Kyung Soo is being Kyung Soo and he really doesn’t want to elaborate, more on that later coz right now they have more pressing matters to attend to, like losing another regular.

 

 

                “Ya!” Min Seok felt like the ground shook from the impact of that single word and there’s that sound of something breaking. Before he’s able to comfort his creepy customer, said person made a bee line towards the café’s glass door. “I’m not giving up!” was the customer’s last words. Well, Min Seok thinks to himself, that means he still has a regular, right?

 

 

                “Hyeong, that guys’s definitely creepy. You really attract weird people…” Chan Yeol says as he let’s go of Min Seok to (finally) refill the condiments bar. Min Seok rolls his eyes. He needs a normal life.

 

 

 

**~o~**

 

 

**UNDER THE MOON CHATROOM**

 

**Handsome Manly China Man:**

You suck at giving advice >:(

 

 

**Yue Lao Wannabe:**

You broke my tablets

 

**HMCM:**

I’m never asking advice from you…

 

 

**YLW:**

Do you have any idea how long it is to order just one tablet?

And you broke two… You don’t deserve my service >:/

 

 

**HMCM:**

I want my money back…

 

 

**YLW:**

????

 

 

**HMCM:**

Oh…

I forgot, this is free…

Anyway, you suck…

 

_Yue Lao is typing…_

 

_HMCM left the chatroom_


	8. Or Circumstances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Light His Action, and the Dark  
> The Leisure of His Will—  
> In Him Existence serve or set  
> A Force illegible  
> \--Emily Dickinson

                Lu Han comes home dejected. He doesn’t have the energy to do anything else (regardless if he has tons of projects due next week). He feels like his life force has been drained from his body. It’s all that Yue Lao Wannabe’s fault. He shouldn’t trust anyone from the internet especially if it involves his (now almost non-existent) lovelife.

 

                To release some of his building tension, he decided to make one of their sofa cushions a punching bag.  _“Stupid cupid impostor and his crazy ideas…”_ he mumbles while punching the cushion with gusto. _“Stupid tall admirers who won’t stay away from my precious baozi…”._  This time he punches the cushion hard enough to have a few of it’s stuffing come out of the seams. Satisfied with his handy work, he aims one last punch at the innocent square pillow. “ _Take that! I’m a manly man!”_ He does a happy dance of victory.

 

                “I don’t think punching pillows constitutes to being manly, hyeong…” Kyung Soo comes out of his room smoothing his shirt and trying to tidy his hair.

 

                “Kyung Soo-ah… I thought you were out…” Lu Han discretely hides the severed pillow he was punching earlier but to no avail.

 

                “I’m going out later, just waiting for someone… Stop harassing my pillows, they’re expensive.” Kyung Soo snatches the pillow away from Lu Han and sighs exaggeratedly at another loss.

 

                “You can just ask your benefactor to buy you a new set… He buys you anything if you lament about it loud enough…”

 

                “For the nth time, I don’t have a benefactor. Joon Myeon-ssi is anything but an idiot…”

               

                “A rich idiot who fawns over you… You’re like a modern day Judy Abbott with your own Daddy Long Legs…” Lu Han thinks sugar daddy is more appropriate since Kim Joon Myeon is quite short and long legs doesn’t apply. He doesn’t say it out loud though.

 

                “Judy Abbott is an orphan, hyeong…”

 

                “Same difference… Would you rather have me call him as your benefactor coz I’m pretty sure that’s what he’s aiming for…”

 

                “If you don’t stop saying that hyeong, I won’t help you with our barista…”

 

                Lu Han immediately perks up at the mention of barista. Finally, he has an ally he can punch in real life if he ever gets bad advice. “You’d help me?”

 

                “Depends if you stop being creepy…”

 

                The older makes a face. He’s not creepy. If anything, he thinks he’s absolutely romantic. “I don’t do creepy… I’m too handsome and manly to be creepy. Do you really want to help?”

 

                “Sure… One question though. Why Min Seok-hyeong? I’m aware that he’s good looking and nice and dilligent and pretty much an okay person but you’ve known him for less than two weeks. And you’ve never even talked to him.” Lu Han’s about to protest when Kyung Soo added, “Telling him your order is not considered talking, that’s not a valid conversation…”

 

                “He’s just… I feel like I’ve known him from before. It’s more than a sense of déjà vu. It’s like you’ve lived several lifetimes with this person…”

 

                “That’s going into weird territory. You’re giving me goosebumps…”

 

                “I know it seems odd to be feeling this way… but that’s just how I feel when I first saw baozi…”

 

                “Well, I can’t help you with the lifetime thing. But I promise to give a good word or two about you to Min Seok-hyeong…”

 

                “And say bad things about Chan Yeol while you’re at it…”

 

                Kyung soo makes a face at the elder. “I don’t need to, hyeong. He can do that by himself.”

 

                Lu Han shrugs, he needs to have that Chan Yeol guy on Min Seok’s bad guy list. Too bad the tall barista is nice when he’s not interrupting potential romantic scenes with his baozi. He remembers something all of a sudden, a name he heard from his eavesdropping. “Who’s Kai?”

 

                Kyung Soo stops fuzzing about his hair and looks wide eyed at Lu Han.

 

                “I just heard Chan Yeol mention him earlier. My baozi doesn’t look too happy hearing the name come up in the conversation…”

 

                “Kai is bad news… He’s an .” The younger spits out with disdain. How much of an is this Kai fellow that everyone who hears his name instantly turns into spit fire.

 

                Lu Han can’t imagine anyone  playing with Kim Min Seok. Why would you when you have perfection? If he ever sees that Kai person, he’d make sure the guy won’t be able to show his face anywhere ever again.

 

                “Hey, no plotting on murdering cheating exes. Don’t try to deny it, hyeong… It’s written all over your face.”

 

                The doorbell rings before he can even retaliate. Giving Kyung Soo a winning smile, he shouts “Kyung Soo-ya, enjoy your date! And I’m really sorry for ruining your favourite sofa cushion. I’ll try my best to replace it, even if I know it’s very, very expensive…”

 

                Kyung Soo gives him one last death glare before making his way to the front door.

 

                Alone, Lu Han ponders a way to be able yo get close to his baozi without scaring him. If his baozi came from a bad relationship then his current plan won’t work. It’s just that Lu Han doesn’t want to make this as if he’s trying to be friends with the other then have a different intention altogether. That’s just an underhanded thing to do. He needs careful planning if he wants this to last in this lifetime.

 

                It’s weird that he feels like it’s a futile attempt. Something in the back of his mind is nagging him that it’s not going to happen this time too. But he’s determined to go against fate. He already had an almost in what he believes was a previous life. He will have his happy ending this lifetime and the following lifetimes to come. He punches another sofa cushion to solidify that oath.

 

**~o~**

 

                Chen and Tao sits by the window at their usual café trying to figure out a way to expidite the order of the tablets their client has supposedly broken. Expidited tablets usual arrives three or four years later. They don’t have that luxury. He looks at the Time descendant on his left. He’s busy looking over new reports about one of their subjects. They don’t have much about him, but it’s enough to be able to plot another chance meeting between the two ill-fated lovers. He cringes at the title. Tao really needs to stop being sappy.

 

                It would be easier to go through with their plans if their boss is not determined to be mopey until he gets his tablets. And if their only client decided to log back in to the site and ask for assistance. Both, he believes, is not going to happen anytime soon.

 

                “Chen… Baozi-ssi’s been in a traumatic relationship?” Tao looks at Chen with what he thinks are tears in his eyes. He needs to get out of this drama.

 

                “He has trust issues… You would if you’re ex is a playboy who sleeps with everything that moves.” Said barista is currently on an off day right now so the only one manning the counter is someone who looks like a puppy, Chen have seen several times and the tall guy who he thinks is interested in their subject.

 

                “Oh, that . I hope Handsome Manly China Man treats him well…” Tao drinks his 3rdserving of bubble tea. The other has been addicted to said drink eversince the tall lanky guy with the weird part introduced it to him.

 

                Chen hopes their boss gets out of his slump and they’d be able to get in touch with Yi Fan since the other also decided to disappear during a critical time. He also hopes Fate is not plotting anything overly tragic, coz let’s face it, no one likes cliché love stories anymore.

 

 


	9. This Magical Cord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I know you  
> But you don’t know me  
> We haven’t talked for all this time  
> I just looked at you hanging out from far away  
> \--Hello (AKMU)

                Breaking his tablet is one thing, but losing his magical strings is another. He can’t have these things happening to him. He’s turned their apartment upside down and he still can’t find them. Those strings are exclusively made for a pair, none of his other strings would work. Curse Fate and all it’s descendants. Are they determined to ruin him (or have his two clients suffer through out their lifetimes)? Magical strings or not, he’ll prove to them that the Great Yue Lao is… erm, great. He doesn’t need all these magical crap (he feels somewhere someone with magic curses him as well) to bring two people together. He will make them fall in love if it’s the last thing he would do (and if he’s also able to find his missing shoe, he swears he put it somewhere in the living room last night when he was, as Chen would put it, being emo).

 

                Tao enters the apartment, package in hand. “We have delivery from Heaven…”

 

                His other assistant lifts his head from the papers that he was trying to sort out. “Is it from Ba Xian?”

 

                “Are you expecting a package?”

 

                Chen nods and stands up to grab the manila envelope from the pile that Tao is holding. “Yes… More research materials…” He deliberately ignores his boss, still currently on the floor trying to find the missing pair of his only shoes.

 

                The smaller assistant goes back to his desk. Getting a letter opener, he carefully opens the envelope. He scans the content of the papers, it’s the same type of report. Chen thinks that instead of dwelling in the past maybe they need to actually just look at the present and maybe plan things for the future.

 

                “Can anyone tell me where my shoes are? I’m on a mission I can’t be hindered by such a trivial thing as shoes…” Just imagine ‘The Great Yue Lao’ thwarted by something so unbelievably human, he can’t even.  “I need to do something… Has Handsome Manly China Man logged in to the site or is he still sulking?”

 

                “Oh, you mean like you?” Tao flops down on the sofa and clicked on the TV.

 

                “Manners…”

 

                “You mean like you, oh great one…” the younger says doing a half bow while still seated.

 

                “Better… Anyway, is there anything we can do? Stalk the barista? Hunt Handsome Manly China Man down?”

 

                “Why would we do that, Nim?”

 

                “Coz we’re all bored and useless and we needed to do something…” Chen explains. He’s still sifting through the documents that Ba Xian sent him, noting some of the things their client should never do again. Being overly jealous is one of them, maybe he could lessen his stalker tendencies a bit too. Their barista on the other hand needs to either stop being clueless or start caring about people around him and not just noticing them because of the messes they make.

 

                “Hyungs… I’ll call you both that since we’re all pretending to be human and trying that thing called normalcy…” Tao proceeds with his rant before the two can even protest about the casual term. “In typical human drama fashion these two should be each others faces by now. We’re almost half way through the series and we haven’t seen any action yet. I haven’t even seen an evil step mother or a childhood sweetheart re-appearing. Heck I’m getting more action than our leads, I’m not even a secondary character, I’m just a support…”

 

                “Well, that’s… Wait, you’re what?!” Yi Xing’s confused, when did his younger assistant started getting some? Where is he getting some from?

 

                Chen waggles his eyebrows at his co-assistant. He knew Tao has a thing for that weird squinty guy. So the bubble tea dates are more than just getting bubble tea.

 

                “Tao! You should be telling me about things like these! You can’t leave me clueless, I can guide you…”

 

                “That’s beside the point, hyung… Not that I’ll ever need to take advise from you…” The younger waves his hand dismissing any of Yi Xing’s further protest. “Hyungs, the viewers needs action. The only action we’re getting so far is Handsome Manly China Man gaping at our barista every chance he gets. I know our barista can be endlessly clueless and has been hurt by an incredibly y , I think Manly China Man is a perfect fit for him. We just need to skip all the drama and have him up his game. Let him have a descent conversation with our barista for once, and when I say conversation I don’t mean him ordering a café americano… Everything starts with a ‘Hi’…”

 

                Tao pauses to fix his hyungs with a serious look. “We all have the same goal, right? To bring them together… We don’t need tablets or red strings to do that. We just need this…”, pointing to his head. “And these…” and he brandishes a pair of tickets out of his jacket pocket.

 

                “Okay, the brain I kinda understand but what are these cardboard things for?” Yi Xing asks. Taking the tickets from Tao’s hand.

 

                “These are not just cardboard things. These are magical… They give you access to a certain thing that our barista is very fond of…” Tao waits for his companions to guess what he’s pointing at.

 

                “Cleaning?”

 

                “You got him magical things to help him clean? What on earth were you thinking? We already have those magical cloths for that… What do they call that, again? Rags? Those magical cardboard things don’t look so magical now…”

 

                Tao face-desks. Considering these two were supposed to be the best of the best in their own field they can be pretty stupid when it comes to humans (and sometimes logic). “These are called soccer tickets… Handsome Manly China Man just needs to offer this to our barista and we’d be able to create an entire string of moments for both of them. The rest, of course, is up to our leading man. So hyung, give him good advise this time…”

 

                “Hey!”

 

                “We have a problem though, our leading man hasn’t logged in to the site for days now… How do we—“

 

                “I’ve got that taken cared of…”

 

                They hear a ping from the computer and Yi Xing focuses his eyes on the blinking red bell on top of their chat screen. Is it really…

 

**~o~**

 

**UNDER THE MOON CHATROOM**

 

**Handsome Manly China Man:**

Ermm… Yo Yo~ ^^v

 

**Yue Lao Wannabe:**

You’re back!

I mean

What?

 

_Handsome Manly China Man is typing…_

 

**YLW:**

I thought you said you’d never ask for advise from me…

 

_Handsome Manly China Man is still typing…_

 

**YLW:**

Have you changed your mind?

 

_Handsome Manly China Man is typing something akin to a novel…_

 

**YLW:**

I need to know first if you trust my matchmaking skills

 

_Handsome Manly China Man has probably expired while typing his response…_

 

**YLW:**

Are you still there?

…

Ermm…

…

Hello?

…

…

…

I’m sorry please come back (begging emoticon)

 

_Handsome Manly China Man has resumed typing…_

 

**YLW:**

^___^

 

 

**HMCM:**

My friend…

Sehun said you have two soccer tickets for me?

/grabby hands emoticon/

 

 

**YLW:**

Oh, the magical cardboards?

 

**HMCM:**

???

 

**YLW:**

I’ll give it to you outside the café tomorrow

And don’t be creepy this time…

 

**HMCM:**

Is this Kyung Soo?

Kyung Soo are you pretending to be Cupid?

If you had the soccer tickets you should’ve given it to me at the apartment

 

**YLW:**

????

 

**HMCM:**

Ok maybe not…

Yeah, yeah I’ll try to be normal…

 

**YLW:**

And less stalkerish

 

**HMCM:**

=________________=

 

YLW:

Ah yeah…

Well yeah

Tomorrow

Bye

 

 **HMCM** :

O.O?

 

_Yue Lao Wannabe has left the chatroom_


	10. May Stretch or Tangle - Part 1

**_Hearts can break._ **

**_Yes, hearts can break._ **

**_Sometimes I think it would be better_ **

**_If we died when they did,_ **

**_But we don’t_ **

**_Hearts in Atlantis –Stephen King_ **

 

**Step 1: De-tangling Lose Strings**

 

                Lu Han wakes up with a bounce in his step. It’s not so much because the floor is cold and he has to walk on them barefoot. Today marks Day One of ‘Lu Han is going to get some’ or whatever he’d be able to get. The title sounds lame but Lu Han doesn’t really have time to care about things like that when he had bigger things ahead of him.

 

                Kyung Soo doesn’t miss the odd smile on Lu Han’s face when he entered their small kitchen. The latter was dressed to the nines, hair swept up to show his forehead and looking like he’s about to go to someone’s movie premiere. “Did you win premiere tickets to that movie… Back to 20’s was it?”

 

                “What?” Lu Han is still smiling like an idiot munching on a star cereal.

 

                “That Chinese movie adaptation with that popular guy from a boy band named after a planet…”

 

                Lu Han shakes his head no. He hasn’t checked movies since his failed attempt at dating a few months after he moved here. Maybe he should start now just in case.

 

                “Where are you going then?” Kyung Soo is curious. His housemate has been cooped up in his room for an entire week now. So seeing him all upbeat makes him suspicious.

 

                “Min Seok-ssi doesn’t have a shift today, right?”

 

                “Yeah… It’s his off but usually he has a class—“ A sheet of paper with a schedule was waved in front of Kyung Soo’s face interrupting him mid-sentence.

 

                “I already know those things…”

 

                “Hyung, that’s absolutely illegal… It counts as stealing.”

 

                “Of course not, his boss gave it to me…”

 

                “Joon Myeon wouldn’t give you anything. He prides himself in being righteous. It’s impossible for him to just hand that over, unless…” Kyung Soo’s eyes grew bigger than its normal size. “Hyung, you did not—“

 

                “Desperate times calls for desperate measures, Kyungie-ya… And it’s a double date. It’s not like you’re going to be left alone with Joon Myun-ssi. Not that I think you mind being alone with him, I heard you moa—“

 

                Kyung Soo doesn’t need to speak for Lu Han to know he’d probably lose a limb if he continues what he’s about to say so he just casually smiles his beatific smile. “In front of Ilsan Stadium at 4pm later… But Joon Myeon would probably pick you up so, I’ll see you…”

 

                The younger doesn’t budge. Eyes still intent on murder. He should probably be really scared by now but the prospect of a date with his favourite barista makes that a miniscule of a worry.

 

                “I hope Min Seok-hyung says no to you…”

 

                “If he does then you’re going to be alone with Daddy Short Legs…”

 

                Kyung Soo stalks off but not without kicking Lu Han in the shin. That’s going to bruise and Kyung Soo is happy to leave a mark.

 

 

**~o~**

 

                All this time Lu Han thought that the world is small, he didn’t know it could be smaller. Turns out his baozi is studying at the same university as he is just in a different department, on a different building just a few blocks away from his. Drama clichés aside, he feels so lucky today. Everything’s going his way and his positive he’d be able to do what he’s planning to do smoothly.

 

                He can’t wait to inform Min Seok that he has an extra ticket for the most awaited soccer match of the century (he is exaggerating, ignore him). It’s not Man U or Liverpool but it’s a very important game still, so it equates to that. The earlier incident on how he was able to acquire the tickets was a bit weird. Finding out who Yue Lao Wannabe from the Under the Moon chat room was a bit anti-climactic.

 

                He isn’t expecting anything grand but getting the tickets from the same lanky who’s been engraving Min Seok’s name on a stone is a bit unnerving. So he’s actually not there to monopolize his baozi but it’s odd that he’s there to help. Well at least now he has a face to the person that he’s been chatting with. Maybe this time they could plot everything together. Or maybe not, the guy still looks suspicious.

 

                The architecture building is in view of his own International Relations building. He just needs to wait a few more minutes for Min Seok’s class to be over. He feels nervous about all this, there is a possibility that Min Seok would say no and he’d make a fool of himself but he can do it a thousand times over. He already did it before and he will do it again like every lifetimes before this. It’s crazy thinking about it like this. But most of those lifetimes he wasn’t aware of it. He isn’t aware of how important it is. Now that he is, he’s not going to wait another lifetime.

 

                “Lu Han-ssi?”

 

                He perks up hearing that voice. This is it, Lu Han. This is your lifetime in a minute.

 

                “It is Lu Han-ssi, right? You study here?” Min Seok walks a little closer, looking at Lu Han with curiosity.

 

                “Oh, Hi Min Seok-ssi… I’m yeah… Here, study…”

 

                Kim Min Seok smiles and it renders the already tongue-tide Lu Han even more tongue-tied. He panics, how to go through with this if he can’t even speak properly.

 

                “Tickets… You have tickets in your hand…” Someone whispers to him.

 

                Lu Han jumps a foot away, WTF??

 

                “Your friend… The guy with the dimples… Just passed by…” Kim Min Seok would now officially think he’s insane. And that he hangs out with weird people.

 

                “I’m… He’s not my friend. He’s ermmm…” _Helping me get laid_. Lu Han clears his throat. “I’m… Are you free this afternoon? I mean… _Ihavesoccerticketsinhandandthere’sagameat4pmtodayandIheardyou’reabigsoccerfanandIamtooandyoumightbe—_ “

 

                “I lost you after you said afternoon…”

 

                “Oh…”

 

                “Breathe, start over… I don’t bite… No unless necessary…”

 

                “You can bite… It’s okay with me…” Lu Han face palms, literally. He can’t believe he just said that out loud. Today is a bad time to be stupid. He needs to stitch his mouth shut.

 

                Min Seok laughs. Kim Min Seok is laughing (at him?) Is this a bad thing? Lu Han zones out, fascinated by how small and cute and pretty Kim Min Seok’s teeth are. He could wax poetic about those teeth. He wants to take a picture of it and put it in a frame. “Your teeth are really pretty…”

 

                Kim Min Seok stops laughing; Lu Han wish he was a puddle. “Thank you, ermmmm for the compliment on my teeth. I really should be going, there’s a soccer game I wanted to see. I’m not sure if they’re still selling tickets. But I’ taking my chance…”

 

                Opening! He believes in the gods now. “I have tickets… for today’s game. I’m… I was going to ask you…”

 

                Kim Min Seok smiles his gummy smile, wider this time. More gums than teeth, if that’s humanly possible.

 

                Lu Han free falls.


	11. May Stretch or Tangle - Part 2

_“A mighty pain to love it is,_  
And 'tis a pain that pain to miss;  
But of all pains, the greatest pain  
It is to love, but love in vain.”   
― [Abraham Cowley](https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/465525.Abraham_Cowley)

 

**Step 2: Hook, Line & Sinker**

                We’re supposed to proceed with Step 2 today. I’ve heard news that the soccer game was great. They weren’t rooting for a specific team but the experience was priceless. As per his assistants who went there to look after their victims. They didn’t even bother asking him if he wants to go, he wants to sulk all over again. Not really, he’s making good progress regardless of the inane accounts the author of this story decided to write. (Author-nim, don’t forget to write about us, we need to get moving.)

 

               Anyway, our hero is now the one who is sulking. It’s not that the soccer date didn’t end well (I've already mentioned that before). It was a very memorable affair (our hero’s words, not mine), it just didn’t have the ending he expected.

 

                **UNDER THE MOON CHATROOM**

 

**Yue Lao Wannabe:**

How was it?

 

_Handsome Manly China Man is typing…_

_Handsome Manly China Man stops typing…_

_Handsome Manly China Man resumes typing…._

_He stops again…_

_He’s being wishy washy today…_

 

**YLW:**

Did something bad happen?

 

_Handsome Manly China Man continues typing…_

_Handsome Manly China Man stops typing…_

 

 

**YLW:**

Ya! Respond if you want to respond... 

log out from this chat room if you don’t have anything to say…

I’m a busy person…

 

**HMCM:**

You’re the one who messaged me first…

 

**YLW:**

 

Not the point…

How was it?

Tell me the tickets weren’t a waste…

 

**HMCM:**

I’m sulky

I don’t want to talk…

 

**YLW:**

No talking needed…

Just let your fingers do the typing…

 

**HMCM:**

I don’t wanna…

(pouty emoticon)

 

**YLW:**

You screwed up, didn't you?

 

**HMCM:**

I didn’t.

 

**YLW:**

You did…

 

**HMCM:**

Did not.

 

**YLW:**

Did too~~~

 

**HMCM:**

I’m logging out

 

**YLW:**

I’m logging out first

 

**HMCM:**

I’m the one who’s sulky…

How dare you...

 

_Yue Lao Wannabe has left the chatroom_

 

 

                There’s nothing bad that happened, but it didn’t actually go as planned. They probably became closer, right? And now Handsome Manly China Man can have something he could talk about with his baozi. So, what exactly went wrong? Does he believe that they’re not meant in this life again? He needs to make an appointment with Fate, if he’s able to locate Fate. B*stard just decided to up and leave (it’s a bad habit of his, he needs to be told off.), there’s a lot of things to be done. He wants to wrap this up as soon as possible. He’s almost there, if only Fate can be found.

 

**~0~**

 

                Kim Joon Myeon is a person of the world. He doesn’t get intimidated easily. Why would he? He’s just 24 and already owns three popular cafes in prominent districts in Seoul. There’s only one person in the world that he is afraid of, his mother. That woman can make even the toughest mafia boss bow down to her. And it’s really bad when he treats him like he’s still a five year old. It’s giving him goosebumps just thinking about it.

 

                His phone beeps and he opens the message box to see a very angry emoticon. He’d like to rephrase his earlier statement; his mother is not even half as scary as this person.

 

                He dials a familiar number, after a half ring someone answers. Or just breathes angrily at him from the other line.

 

                “Hi, Kyung Soo…”

 

                More angry breathing.

 

                “Let me explain…”

 

                Did he just hear a growl? Well that’s sexy… Sorry not a priority.

 

                “Ermmm, I’m sorry?”

 

                There’s a hiss and a full tirade of all the things that he has done that might actually doom him for his entire nine lives (Is he a cat? Why does he only get nine lives? He heard others get like a million lifetimes. But seriously, angry Kyung Soo is really sexy. )

 

                _Again, not the point…_

 

                “Kim Joon Myun!!” He thinks he said some unnecessary things out loud.

 

                “Kyung Soo-ya… I wasn’t talking to you… I mean it’s not you… Not that I’m not paying attention. I was really paying attention. I was just talking to myself?”

 

                There was a pause. And silence.

 

                “Hello?”

 

                Beep.Beep.Beep

 

                That doesn’t sound like Kyung Soo.

 

                There’s a loud bang on his apartment door. Praying that it’s his mother, his mother banging on the door would be better than facing an angry Kyung Soo. Should he have changed the pass code? Why is Kyung Soo knocking, he knows his password. He's been here a couple of times, did he forgot to pay the lease? Wait they own the entire apartment complex, there’s no lease to pay for.

                He approached the door cautiously; he needs something to appease Kyung Soo. Too bad he forgot to buy that new cooking set. He was saving it for their anniversary; he should’ve ordered it in advance.

 

                Kim Joon Myeon looked through his video lock system, maybe Kyung Soo is not that angry. He might just be excited to see Joon Myeon. When he looked at the CCTV he sees an unfamiliar head of blonde hair.

 

                “Did Kyung Soo dye his hair? And when did he get that tall?”

 

**~0~**

 

                He doesn’t know these people occupying his sofa. They look really suspicious. One looks like a gangster and is too tall to be considered human. The other just looks like… a beagle.

 

                “As I was saying earlier… Who are you? What do you want from me? I don’t do ransoms. I might look harmless but I’m really… tough. Yeah I’m tough…”

 

                ‘Shut up Mr. Goody Goody Two Shoes, we know you. You’re not tough… Well you were never as per past human accounts. My Boss here doesn’t like your meddling. We have a set timeline for things. You doing what you did ruined that. We want you to stick to the script…”

 

                “What?”

 

                “There’s no reference of rich guys helping hopeless stalkers on my book. You’re violating… stuff.”

 

                “I think I really need to call the police on you. Or maybe I should just call Kyung Soo…”

 

                “No… Not Kyung Soo… I’m afraid of him… Don’t call him. Call the police instead…”

 

                There’s something terribly wrong about this scene.

 

                “I apologize on my assistance behalf. He hasn’t spoken to a human for a while. And your significant other is quite scary so please understand my assistant’s trauma. Let me introduce myself first, I’m Kris…”

 

                Kim Joon Myeon waits for the man/giant to speak. The staring is unnerving, what’s wrong with these guests (intruders more like) of his?

 

                “As I said, I’m Kris…”

 

                Complete and utter silence.

               

                “Ermmm… Your greatness, he doesn’t know you… You won’t get an expected reaction…”

 

                “Didn’t we…”

 

                “That was in one of his past lives, when you were part of an idol group. You up and left leaving him to fend for the kids. Then you pretended to say you were sick as an excuse and the next thing they knew you were doing a movie and stuff. He pretty much thought you were an arrogant a**. Not that the arrogant ever changed. You can tell him you’re a dragon, make flapping motions with your hands to make it believable maybe that'll make him remember... or he could just really call the police on us... so no flapping. Bad idea.”

 

                “Excuse me, this is my apartment, it would be better if you actually include me in the conversation…” The guy named Kris looked at him, there’s a certain scary look on his face. “That was just a suggestion… I was… suggesting…”

 

                “I’m Kris…”

 

                “Yeah I heard…”

 

                “I’m also called Fate…”

 

                Kim Joon Myeon can’t keep himself from laughing. He tried really hard not to. But what is this guy talking about? “Ah yeah and I can actually control water…”

 

                “You can? Wow… I haven’t met anyone like that in this lifetime…”

 

                “Your greatness, he’s kidding. This person is plain, he’s just human… I believe he’s making fun of you…”

 

                Kim Joon Myeon gulps. He thinks he went overboard. Is it time to dial Kyung Soo’s number?

 

                There are certain things that Fate can injure but a human mocking him isn’t one of them. “You’ll be short forever. And your future significant others would be short and scary too…”

 

                Bai Xian doesn’t think that’s enough of a threat. But they need to move on with this conversation and get to the point. It’s getting a ton boring.

 

                “My name is Bai Xian, I’m Fate’s assistant. We think you did something illegal that might ruin the future.”

 

                “What?”

 

                Bai Xian points to Joon Myeon’s home theater system. Did I buy the wrong flat screen TV? Joon Myeon thinks to himself. Before he’s able to voice out this concern, his flat screen TV turns on by itself and a familiar scene plays.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fanfiction I've written when there was still 12. I'm re-posting it here coz I still love XiuHan regardless.


End file.
